


That Bulter, Enlightened

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butlers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harklight prided himself in knowing his charge very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bulter, Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the [azfanbook](http://www.azfanbook.com/). Please check out the site for other artists and writers' wonderful works!

That the butler was the first to begin his work in the morning and the last to finish late at night was expected. There were no others assigned under Slaine’s service, leaving both boy and house solely in his care, but the additional work was well worth not having to silently tolerate the looks of distain people gave his charge. It helped that Slaine was self-sufficient, and the upkeep of the suburban house was child’s play compared to Saazbaum manor.

Harklight was polishing the silver to a shine in preparation for afternoon tea when he heard the front door click, and he left his post in the kitchen for the lobby, the familiar words out of his mouth before he was even in the foyer, “Welcome home, Slaine-sama.”

Surprise stopped him midstride when the door fully opened to reveal a dark haired boy at the doorstep beside his charge, wearing the same uniform. Slaine didn’t have a habit of bringing home friends.

He recovered from his daze quickly enough to cover the rest of the distance and hold the door open while the two stepped in. “Harklight, this is my friend, Kaizuka Inaho.” Slaine’s voice was shy and uncertain, but there was a happy smile brightening his face. “He brought a new game and I thought we could play it together.” It was mostly autopilot that had Harklight stepping forward to help Slaine out of the uniform blazer, and for once his charge was too distracted to tell him not to.

Expected or not, the brunet was a guest. “At your service,” he bowed politely with an equally respectful smile on his face, “If I may have your coat, Kaizuka-sama?”

“Excuse the intrusion.” Kaizuka’s voice was as soft as it was flat, handing him the coat.

“It is an honour,” he replied smoothly, folding the clothes over his arm and making careful note of which was which. “Would you be staying for dinner?”

“I’m staying the night.” The brown eyes met his unflinchingly. A quick glance at Slaine showed that his charge was nodding, pink dusting his pale cheeks. Harklight’s maternal instincts were instantly set to high alert.

“I will see to it that the guest room is ready for you,” he said dutifully, and turned his attention to Slaine, “For afternoon tea, I have prepared a blueberry cheesecake with your favourite tea; I will bring it up shortly.”

“Maybe save it for dessert instead?” The way Slaine averted his gaze, pink turning to red, only alarmed Harklight more. “I think we’ll be too busy.”

He nodded automatically. “Certainly. I shall notify you when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you.” Slaine gave him a grateful look as he walked past, leading the brunet further into the house. Kaizuka looked fractionally more interested in what Slaine was saying than the bland look from before, so he could only conclude that no, the friendship wasn’t as one sided as he thought.

Harklight pulled out the watch from his pocket – a little over two hours until dinner time. As tempting as it was to revamp the dinner menu to include fugu as an urbane threat, he already had a roast ready for the oven and the appropriate soup and side dishes prepped. It was just as well that the house was already spotless; he could prune the roses in the windowsills and run a background check on Kaizuka Inaho before he had to begin cooking. He snapped the watch shut and carefully slipped it back into his pocket.

There was no time better than the present, and so he started by swiftly hanging up the coats.

Having carefully selected the china for the tea later, Harklight wheeled the cart past the door to Slaine’s bedroom, the tinny noises of the game filtering through the door. He thought he could hear Kaizuka’s soft voice, but it was too muffled to make out words.

“Ah!” The gasp was breathy, but unmistakably Slaine’s. “S-Stop, Inaho-san, not there–“

It was pure protective instinct that made Harklight fling open the door. “You little pervert, how dare–” At the sound, both Slaine and Kaizuka turned to look at him, frozen in a bizarre tableau. His charge was reaching futilely for the controller of the game, and the brunet was keeping it from him by pushing bodily with one arm and stretching out the other. Slaine’s cheek was a little red from where Kaizuka had planted a hand on it, but otherwise his charge was none the worse for wear.

“Is something wrong, Harklight?” Slaine asked him uncertainly, seeming to have forgotten about his attempt to pull Kaizuka’s hand away from his face.

“Slaine-sama,” he straightened and let go of the door, “Are you alright?”

“Yes?” The green eyes were confused. “I’m sorry, were we being too rowdy?”

“Not at all,” Harklight replied immediately, “I must apologize for coming in unannounced. Would you care for refreshments?”

Slaine glanced at Kaizuka, who gave a small shake of his head. “No, we’re alright.”

“Then I shall resume my duties,” he backed out of the doorway with a light bow, pulling the door with him, “Please let me know if you change your mind.”

“Thank you, Harklight.” Slaine flashed him a smile, but no sooner than the click of the door did Harklight hear the bickering start up again, albeit quieter.

Resuming pushing the serving cart with more care than necessary, he returned to the kitchen. It was a simple thing to put the roast into the oven and finish the soup, leaving it simmering. He was finely chopping the parsley for the garnish when the short hairs on the back of his neck prickled in warning.

Harklight set the knife aside and wiped his hands on a towel, frowning at the bits of leaves on the cutting board. A twist of his wrist had the stove off, and just in case he set the pot of soup onto another burner. He checked his watch even as he stepped out into the hall; a little over an hour before dinner time. It wouldn’t be amiss to check on his charge, if only to check if they would like some water after all the squabbling.

This time, he rapped his knuckles firmly on the wood twice before turning the knob. “Slaine-sama, would you–”

They were on the bed, Kaizuka braced over Slaine with one hand slipped inside the unbuttoned shirt and the loosened tie knocked askew. The quiet click of a tongue pierced the shock Harklight felt. “This is unacceptable!” He strode into the room with a stiff gait. “I will not give Slaine-sama to the likes of you!”

“Harklight!” Slaine sat up and pushed Kaizuka protectively behind him. “I-I need to talk to you. Please.” The green eyes had a glint of determination even while set against a blush, and Harklight felt his anger subside. Kaizuka tried to pull Slaine back with a soft call of his name, but Slaine just shook his head, taking the hand on his shoulder into his and giving it a squeeze.

“As you wish,” he said with difficulty, and he followed after his charge into the hall after spearing Kaizuka with one last baleful look. Slaine left the door slightly ajar, looking equal parts nervous and embarrassed.

“We have been dating for four months,” Slaine blurted out. Harklight grudgingly noted that he remembered his charge being happier since that time; he had assumed it was simply success in making friends at the new school.

It was the remembrance of the happiness in the green eyes that smoothed over his reluctance. “Congratulations,” he managed sincerely, and his charge’s face shifted in a way that let him know Slaine appreciated his efforts in trying to understand, “As happy as it makes me that you’ve found a partner, might I be as bold as to suggest that you put more consideration before indulging in such activities.”

“I have,” Slaine said, and Harklight could only take it for the truth, watching his charge flush to the tips of his ears, “I want to share everything with him.”

“He isn’t pressuring you, is he?” Harklight asked quietly, concerned.

“N-No, I,” his charge stumbled over his words, green eyes darting away as the blush flared scarlet, “I brought it up.”

He was at a loss of words, unable to reconcile the innocent image in front of him with the implications of that statement. “It is ultimately your decision to make, Slaine-sama,” he said at length, “but I would advise you to be more,” there was an awkward pause as he scrambled for the right word, “prepared.” Yes, that was diplomatic enough. “Your wellbeing is of the foremost importance.”

Slaine looked so relieved, nodding gratefully, but he saw what his charge didn’t say out loud in the green eyes. That scars didn’t heal over the course of a day was easy enough to understand.

Harklight sighed lightly and reached out to gently pull apart the white knuckled grip of Slaine’s clasped hands. “I will fetch you when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you, Harklight.”

“Of course, Slaine-sama.” He bowed with his right hand over his heart, staying inclined until he heard the door close. Harklight straightened and checked his watch, making his way back to the kitchen. The table must be set, the soup warmed and the side dishes finished. He lengthened his stride a bit.

It would hardly be proper to be behind schedule.

When everything was done and he came back to get them, Harklight knocked and waited until he heard Slaine’s answering, “Yes?” before he pushed open the door. Slaine and Kaizuka were bent over a book together, and the sight soothed the worry in his chest. It seemed like his charge was at least taking his words into consideration.

“Dinner is ready, Slaine-sama.” He remained quiet as he escorted them to the dining room, listening to them banter about physics of all things. That Slaine showed interest for his late father’s line of work was no surprise, but that Kaizuka was knowledgeable made him wonder if that was why they had became friends.

Slaine had barely stepped into the room before asking, “You’re not eating with us?” His charge had never stood for him pulling out the chair for him, so Harklight began filling the glasses with water instead as they seated themselves. It was petty and unbecoming to place the settings on the two ends of the table, and so he had readied the head of the table and the place of honour.

“There is still much work I must attend to,” he answered with a smile, moving the soup from the serving cart to the table efficiently and carefully. “Today the starter is French onion soup, and as the main dish I have prepared roast beef and scallop potatoes.”

“It looks wonderful as always, Harklight.”

“Thank you, Slaine-sama.” He inclined his head politely and settled the entrees to the side, mindful of elbows and how much Slaine hated him hovering.

“Inaho-san, you should try it, Harklight is really good at cooking.”

Kaizuka made a noncommittal noise, taking a sip of soup. “Is that why you can’t cook?”

“I can cook fine!”

“Making jam sandwiches isn’t cooking.”

“Please take your time with the food,” Harklight said more out of habit than anything else, but it was obvious the two were in their own little world. His exit felt a bit like an escape, closing the door behind him to the soft voice of Kaizuka and the tinkling laughter of Slaine. Harklight didn’t think he had ever heard his charge laugh so freely.

There was much work to be done, however, and Harklight clipped the wireless headset on as he made his way to the guest room. Surveying the space absently, he waited for it to connect. “Your report?” he said curtly as he began pulling the linen off the bed – unused as they were, it would be a disgrace to the Saazbaum name to have a guest sleep in such dusty sheets.

Harklight listened carefully, but there was nothing particularly outstanding in the information his informant was able to provide. Orphaned and living with a sister, attending the same class as Slaine, exceptional grades, no disciplinary records; he had found as much from archives earlier. Apart from one source that put Kaizuka’s birthday in December, everything matched and nothing struck Harklight as having to have the brunet immediately removed from Slaine’s company.

That Kaizuka didn’t talk much and emoted little, he could see for himself first hand.

“Please contact me if anything significant is found,” he said, not entirely sure if he was disappointed in the outcome, and cut the transmission at the bored sound that might have been assent. Gathering the sheets, he left the room only to stop abruptly at seeing Kaizuka in the hall.

“Might I be of service?” It was hard to look dignified with a too large bundle in one’s arms, but at least the height difference let him loom.

“I was looking for the washroom.”

“The second door to your left,” Harklight supplied helpfully, but Kaizuka didn’t move.

The brown eyes studied him for a moment. “You don’t like me.”

“I am wary of your intentions towards the young master,” he allowed, matching the brunet’s honesty, “He has had enough suffering.”

“I won’t add to it,” Kaizuka answered evenly, and the confidence in the gaze and voice was convincing. “Whatever you choose to believe, you should stop being so suspicious of me. You know how well Slaine reads people.”

There was a tense moment as they stared each other down before Harklight finally stepped aside to let the brunet pass. Kaizuka disappeared into the washroom without another word, and he followed the brunet’s example, moving to the laundry room to fetch fresh sheets.

Harklight pulled the linen tight over the bed and straightened out all the wrinkles before he pulled out his watch. It was about time that they were done with dinner, and he entered the dining room to find empty plates and heated discussion.

“How was dinner?” Harklight said in lieu of a greeting, and Slaine turned to him with a smile.

“It was delicious,” his charge looked a bit embarrassed as he continued, “I should really get you to teach me.”

“I would be honoured,” he started gathering the plates as he wondered if the sudden interest was from the bickering earlier, “Would you like to take dessert in the living room?”

Slaine exchanged a glance with Kaizuka, and nodded. “That would be great.”

“I will bring it shortly.” Harklight watched Slaine pull Kaizuka to the other room, apparently picking up their debate where they had left off. They didn’t seem to be lacking in topics, at least.

By the time he had readied the cake and made the tea, they were curled up together on the couch watching a robot movie he distinctly remembered having seen with Slaine before. Slaine sat up and his hands fluttered uncertainly like they always did when his charge wanted to help, but Harklight just shook his head with a smile. He wheeled the cart in and poured the tea, setting it up on the coffee table, mindful of not getting in the way of the TV.

“Please don’t stay up too late, Slaine-sama, even if it is the weekend,” he reminded as he straightened.

Slaine nodded with a sheepish smile. “I won’t. Goodnight, Harklight.”

“Goodnight.” Harklight glanced at Kaizuka, face unreadable, before he bowed once and left with the serving cart. There was still many chores to do, but his charge never needed to know.

 

 

 

The next morning was much like all the others. Harklight was just placing the plates of breakfast onto the table when Slaine and Kaizuka walked into the dining room. A quick glance showed nothing out of place; the dishevelled blond hair was a sight that greeted him every morning, and Slaine’s neck appeared unmarked. The shirt that Kaizuka was wearing wasn’t familiar, but he recognized the cardigan as one of Slaine’s.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a smile, “I have prepared French toast with apple-maple syrup and English breakfast tea.”

“Thank you,” Slaine attempted to say around a yawn. Kaizuka at least had the decency to make sure Slaine didn’t miss the chair before sitting down himself.

“What are your plans for today?” Harklight asked conversationally as he poured the tea.

“We’re going on a date,” Kaizuka answered evenly while examining the food like it was an unusual treat to have a meal waiting for him in the morning, seemingly unaware of the way Slaine flushed.

“I thought it would be nice to see the aquarium,” Slaine clarified, “Inaho hasn’t been to it before.”

A glance out of the corner of his eye told Harklight that Kaizuka probably never had the interest in visiting the place. “I see. I’m sure you’ll like it.” He put down the teapot and bowed with his hand over his heart. “Please allow me to see you off.”

“You don’t need to be so formal,” Slaine laughed, and Harklight smiled.

The weather was mild enough that they wouldn’t need a coat. Harklight waited in the foyer patiently as the two slipped on their shoes, and then held the door for them. “Take care, Slaine-sama, Kaizuka-sama.” Slaine gave him a parting wave with his free hand, the other twined shyly around Kaizuka’s. The brunet bowed lightly on the way past, and Harklight grudgingly mirrored him.

The door shut, and Harklight turned to confront the empty house. He decided the lesser of evils would be vacuuming, and he set to work, leaving the dishes to tend to themselves for now. He entered Slaine’s room and was pleased to see everything tidy as usual, Kaizuka’s backpack and overnight bag leaning against the wall by the closet. Harklight started up the vacuum cleaner and began his usual sweep of the room, once again grateful that Slaine was a neat person.

There was a crinkle sound when he pushed the head of the vacuum under the bed, and he pulled it out, turning it off and letting whatever had been caught fall to the floor. For a long moment, he just stared at the little square plastic wrapper as it fluttered down, uncomprehending. It landed, a cheerful, innocuous orange in stark contrast against the dark hardwood floor.

The vacuum cleaner slipped out of his hands, making a deafening noise in his shocked silence. Harklight threw his head back, the scream of rage echoing off the walls.

“KAIZUKA INAHO!”

 

 

 

Inaho double checked that the plastic bag was securely tied before dropping it into the first trash can they came across, turning around to see Slaine red faced with embarrassment and looking at anything but the trash. “Come on,” he said quietly, offering his hand. Slaine dragged his gaze from where it had been fixed on his feet, looking at him bashfully from under his lashes.

“You really haven’t been to an aquarium before?” the blond asked, fingers shyly interlacing with his.

“No,” Inaho answered. He didn’t add that he hadn’t care for it, and still didn’t, instead watching the way the green eyes lit up as Slaine began talking animatedly about what the place had to offer.


End file.
